King Jingaling's Day Off
by Jinjo-Advance
Summary: King Jingaling has a day off from reigning as Jinjo Village's king, but when three Jinjo kids want to have some fun, the Jinjo King winds up on going on an adventure with Jolly Roger! My first fanfic.
1. King Jingaling's Day Off

**King Jingaling's Day Off**

Author's Notes: Hi, y'all. It's a-me, Jinjo-Advance! I'm posting my first story today, and guess what? It's based on my favorite game, Banjo-Kazooie! ...Or more specifically, Banjo-Tooie, but still. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters from Banjo-Kazooie or Banjo-Tooie. They belong to Rare respectfully.

----------

**King Jingaling's Day Off**

One day in the Jinjo Village, King Jingaling, the great king of all the Jinjos, was taking a break from ruling over. He was peacefully taking a sip of his orange juice, completely happy that the events from Banjo-Tooie were over.

"Ahhhh..." King Jingaling said, taking another good sip of his orange juice, "Sipping an orange juice with no one to bother me...now this is what I call a glory day..."

He continued sipping his orange juice peacefully, when three, small, colorful Jinjo kids (one being red, the other blue, and the third yellow) came up to the expansive building, from which King Jingaling was perched on the highest level.

"King Jingaling?" The red Jinjo kid asked.

King Jingaling looked down at the Jinjo kids from his top-most window, which was wide open. "What do you younglings want now?"

The blue Jinjo kid rubbed the back of his head. "Can we play soccer against the moles?"

King Jingaling sighed. "Can't you guys think of anything better to do than to come up here and ask me if you want to play soccer?"

The yellow Jinjo kid sweatdropped. "Well, you see...that's the point. We sorta broke our Playstation, and we wanted to get an Nintendo 64, but we couldn't find one, so we decided to go play soccer."

King Jingaling got up from his chair. "Can't find an N64? Why didn't you go check out the fire side of Hailfire Peaks, then?"

The three Jinjo kids shrugged in unison. "We would, but we aren't allowed to go there."

King Jingaling slapped his forehead. "Would you like it if I went to Hailfire Peaks for you and find the N64?"

The three Jinjo kids gasped happily in unison. "You do that for us?"

King Jingaling shook his head. "Yes, if it'll keep you kids from bothering me."

The three Jinjo kids cheered, and then they ran to the yellow Jinjo's house.

King Jingaling started walking downstairs, where he exited his expansive house. "Of all the things I have to go through...this will be the worst," He muttered to himself, as he grabbed his backpack and headed towards the Isle O' Hags.

----------

**To Be Continued! King Jingaling's First Adventure! YAY!**


	2. King Jingaling and Jolly Roger

**King Jingaling's Day Off**

Author's Notes: Yay! Chapter 2 is here! Thanks to the people who reviewed! I won't do a SSBM fanfic yet, because I will only be focusing on one fanfic at a time. So, speaking of fanfics, here's chapter 2 of King Jingaling's Day Off!

Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters from Banjo-Kazooie or Banjo-Tooie. They belong to Rare respectfully.

----------

**King Jingaling and Jolly Roger**

When King Jingaling reached the Isle O' Hags, we decided to stop by at Jolly Roger's Lagoon to pay a visit to his friend, Jolly Roger the Frog. He headed east and went down the small cavern at the corner of the plateau.

Upon entering, King Jingaling immediately went straight to Jolly's Bar, where he encountered his old friend, Jolly Roger.

"Hiya, Jolly!" King Jingaling greeted.

Jolly, who was arranging is collections of trophies from the Banjo-Pilot races, turned around to see King Jingaling. "King Jingaling! It's been a while!'

King Jingaling smiled. "Yeah. So what's up?"

Jolly frowned. "Unfortunately, we haven't really gotten much guests here at Jolly's...it's so disappointing."

King Jingaling rolled his eyes. "Maybe it's because of your MENU?"

Jolly turned red. "W-w-what about it?"

King Jingaling smirked. "Maybe people don't want to come here because of the subliminal message in the menu."

Jolly gasped. "You mean..."

King Jingaling let out a laugh. "Yeah. Dump in the hole."

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO**!" Jolly screamed in Darth Vader's voice.

Darth Vader, who was reading a Star Wars Encyclopedia guide, sighed. "Why must people ALWAYS do it in my voice? It's not that great..." He sighed again and continued reading his guide.

King Jingaling rolled his eyes. "Anyway, Jolly, I have a preposition for you."

Jolly's eyes light up. "Go on..."

King Jingaling cleared his throat. "Well, I'm heading towards Hailfire Peaks, but I'm staying on the Fire Side, because I heard that a Nintendo 64 console was noted to have been seen in the area. Since those pesky Jinjo kids never give me peace, I decided to go and get them the stupid console to get them to stop bothering me."

Jolly shook his head, in complete awe. "Wow...I never knew that you had the right mind to go to Hailfire Peaks." He then rubbed his chin. "But if you're going to Hailfire Peaks, then why did you come all the way here for?"

King Jingaling grinned. "Because you're coming with me, Jolly."

Jolly sweatdropped. "Oh no..."

Chuckling with glee, King Jingaling grabbed Jolly and made a mad dash towards the cave entrance that led back to the Isle O' Hags.

"Wait a minute!" Jolly pleaded, "I don't think this is a good idea!"

King Jingaling laughed. "Nonsense! All we have to do is get a videogame console! Now c'mon!"

Jolly placed a hand on his forehead. "Looks like it was gonna be one of THOSE days..."

King Jingaling continued laughing, with Jolly moaning of course, as he went into the cave entrance, leading back to the Isle O' Hags.

----------

**To Be Continued! Next time...King Jingaling and Jolly head to Hailfire Peaks!**


	3. Where's My Jiggy?

Author's Notes: Boy, oh boy...this chapter will have you guys laugh for minutes! ...Or at least I hope so. Anyway, here we go! Chapter 3! Yay!

Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters from Banjo-Kazooie or Banjo-Tooie. They belong to Rare respectfully.

**----------**

**Where's My Jiggy?**

King Jingaling and Jolly Roger ran out of Jolly Roger's Lagoon and made it back outside to the Isle O' Hags. They ran across the bridge which the entrance to Hailfire Peaks was located, when they noticed a huge statue in the way.

"I'm sorry, but you need a Jigsaw piece to enter Hailfire Peaks," The jigsaw statue said.

King Jingaling gasped. "What? Why haven't I heard such a thing, then?"

The statue chuckled. "Because you're a king, and you live in the Jinjo Village, you're best friends with a stupid frog..."

Jolly was offended by that. "HEY! I'm not stupid!"

The statue rolled its eyes. "Oh well, the list goes on. Anyway, you gotta have a jiggy to get to get inside Hailfire Peaks."

King Jingaling thought. "Hmmm...didn't I have a jiggy stored somewhere in my house...?" He then got an idea. "That's it!" He grabbed Jolly and started running back to the path that lead to the Jinjo Village.

Jolly gulped. "Where are we going to Jinjo Village for, King Jingaling?"

King Jingaling grinned. "I just happen to have at least one jiggy up in the attic, so all I have to do is go and grab it!"

Jolly frowned. "I don't think it is a good idea!"

King Jingaling laughed. "Oh Jolly, you're full of yourself."

When the two characters finally reched the Jinjo Village, King Jingaling went inside his house and heded for the attic. It had lots of jnk, and King Jingaling had to get rid of the junk to get the jiggy.

"All right, Jolly?" King Jingaling shouted, "I'm going to search for the jigsaw piece! If you happen to find it while I'm tossing out some of my useless junk, just yell up to me!"

Jolly saluted. "Yes, sir!"

King Jingaling threw a bowling bowl out of the window.Jolly attemtped to catch it, but it flattened him. King Jingaling then tossed several pieces of wood out of the window. It fell on Jolly, impacting more damage on the frog. As Jolly got out, he noticed a huge speedboat crashing down on him, which gave the frog the shape of an accordian.

King Jingaling then continued thwoing objects around, until he finally found the jigsaw piece. "Ah ha! I got it!" He ran downstairs and then headed out of his house to tell Jolly the good news. "Jolly, I got the-" He then noticed how ridiculous Jolly looked. "Uhm...Jolly..."

Jolly sighed, and sprung back to normal. "Don't ask, let's just go." He grabbed the jiggy and started walking towards the entrance to the Isle O' Hags.

King Jingaling chuckled nervously. "Jolly, you seem a bit down in the dumps."

Jolly slapped his forehead. "PLEASE don't mention dumps...it reminds me of that awful menu."

King Jingaling sweatdropped. "Oh...yeah."

Jolly shook his head. "Anyway, let's go and give this jiggy to the statue so we can go into Hailfire Peaks."

King Jingaling nodded, but then he stopped when he remembered something. "Wai a minute...what ever happened to that drunk pirate"

Jolly scratched his head, then he gasped. "Oh my gosh! I forgot all about Blackeye!"

----------

We quickly switch the scene back to Jolly Roger's Lagoon, where Blackeye is dancing around like a maniac.

"I'm a maniac, a maniac, that's for sure, and I'm dancin' like I never...danced before!" he sung, giggling like a little schol girl.

Pawno looked at Captain Blubber. "Did you put too much caffine in his coffee?"

Captain Blubber waved his hands in defense. "No, I swear, it wasn't me!"

Pawno narrowed his eyes. "Blubber..."

Captain Blubber sweatdropped. "Well...maybe a little bit."

Pawno slapped his forehead, while Captain Blubber chuckled nervously, as the two characters continued to watch Blackeye make a fool out of himself.

----------

**To Be Continued! King Jingaling and Jolly Roger go to Hailfire Peaks: The Fire Side!**


End file.
